


【你X希卡利】美好假日

by Chenyijia



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia
Summary: 假期，你的亲戚给你找了一份拍卖场的兼职工作。在那里，你见到了你这一辈子都忘不掉的蓝色人鱼。外星系设定，拍卖会play，触手调教，轮奸
Relationships: mob/Ultraman Hikari, 路人/希卡利
Kudos: 1





	【你X希卡利】美好假日

尽管已经过去三四个月了，但是在课堂上想起假期期间那段色情淫靡的经历时，你还是没忍住，在老师看不见的桌子底下挠了挠已经勃发的性器。

事情是这样的。

假期，你本来在家呆着好好呆着，哪儿也不想去，母亲说着“你的叔父说给你找了一份好的兼职，你快走吧，在开学前都别回来了”，就把你连同行李一起扔上了长旅途公共飞行器。

作为变种人类中难得好吃懒做、不求上进的异类，你难以理解周围其他变种人疯狂工作的心情，就像母亲永远不懂你为什么对遥远的远古时期地球文化那样痴迷。你想，再怎么努力也只是为金字塔顶尖的那一小撮人创造财富，除了那点微薄的薪水，你所创造的一切都与你无关，这与他们宣传的实现个人价值完全不符。你绝不上这当。

一同搭乘长旅途公共飞行器的还有很多宇宙人，你听着他们说起各自故乡的奇闻趣事，倒也觉得有趣。终于，在第七天，你结束了漫长的旅途，抵达不知道到底是可观测宇宙中哪一个犄角旮旯里的鸟不拉屎破败星球。

你回忆着刚刚在飞行器上看到的景象：坐落的巨大且豪华的建筑物几乎覆盖了四分之一的星球表面，与寒碜的整体环境形成了鲜明的对比。

“上次见你你还是个两千多岁的孩子，没想到现在已经这么高了。”三千五百多年没见的叔父迎上你，尴尬地寒暄着。

他带着你走进那座建筑物，花了一天的时间带你转了一圈熟悉环境，这是宇宙著名的典当行的拍卖会场。他告诉你你的工作内容就是在主持人介绍物品的时候，把物品带上台，然后在后面好好站着做背景板，等报价结束带下去，再下去把下一个物品带上台。听上去很简单。

“那是什么？”

侍者推着一个运货推车从远处经过，推车上放置的是被盖着黑布的正方体，在他的左右是一脸严肃的武装防卫人造人。随着他们极速的走动，你窥见了黑布下的一点点蓝色。

叔父一拳垂你在头上，警告：“不要乱看，也不要好奇，反正总归是我们买不起也赔不起的东西。”

他将你推进单间员工宿舍里，把工作服、一张写着其他人名字的工作名片、员工手册和活动章程丢给你，就离开了。

临走前他这么说：“嘿小子，你听着，好好准备三天后的拍卖会，看好流程，别出什么岔子，不然我们都回不去故乡了。”

你总觉得上了贼船。

这些天，拍卖会场也不断进行场地布置以及流程演练等各项工作。你做事不出彩，也没出岔子，叔父对你非常满意。

很快就到了当天。

你在后台悄咪咪地扒开一条缝，看见许多你认识的你不认识的社会精英、业界名流、王室贵族。他们大多奇形怪状，是来自各个文明金字塔塔尖的存在。看到最后，你都已经麻木了。

“嘿，别偷看了，快去准备。”

“哦噢，好的好的。”

台上的主持人热情洋溢地解说着，一件又一件的珍宝从你手上流过，心情也从一开始的紧张激动慢慢平淡下来。

终于，这是最后一件了。

你握着推车扶手，好奇到掌心都冒汗了，甚至感觉推车自己在抖。推车上正是那天见到的盖着黑布的正方体物品，你想起那一点隐约的蓝色。其他拍卖物品你都在排练时见过了，除了这最后一件压台出场的。黑布下面到底是什么……

你好想掀开看看。

“下面，是最后一件物品——”

你连忙调整好动作，冷着一张脸，迈出六亲不认的步伐，将推车推到指定的位置，然后在不远处手背后站好。

“这是一个活物，各位以前应该都听说过，甚至养过。这一只和普通常见的颜色不一样，非常漂亮。我们老板可是花了很多功夫才抓住他的，腰子差点都被捅废了。”底下响起阵阵笑声。

主持人故作害怕：“哎呀，不小心把实话说出来了。不多说了，快让大家看看吧，不然我饭碗不保。”他示意你上前。

你点点头，咽了下口水，上前几步，抓住黑布掀开。

能以压倒性优势作为最后的悬念展示的物品——

掀开的那一瞬间，你想到了远古地球文明传说中的人鱼。

绕是见多识广的众人也不由得发出惊艳的感叹。

奥特曼，一个十分遥远的存在。他们是维护宇宙和平的战士，为光明与正义而战。因为物理距离太远，他们与你们的文明鲜少交流，很多人一生也无法亲眼目睹一次，你有幸地与他们近距离接触过一次——幼时人贩子拐卖了你，你被他们所拯救。

这样的存在，为、为什么会被……当成交易品？

你愣住了，主持人见状连忙把你推到一旁的位置。

“这就是今天最后的拍卖物了。大家都知道奥特曼一族的特质吧，恢复快，体质好，比较经得住……”主持人拖长了尾音，露出一个猥琐的笑容来，“在我们星系，能见到的玩物基本都是被派出来做任务的红族或银族，这个漂亮的蓝族战力不逊于红族，身材却更纤细，在他们当地担任着非常高的职位，是个上位者呢。”

你看向笼子里蓝族奥特曼。他的嘴巴被绳子勒紧无法发声，双手双脚被反捆在身后，只得张开双腿跪下，但即便是这样狼狈的姿态，也不失威仪与端庄，如优雅的高岭之花一般。身上银白色花纹将深沉忧郁的蓝色割开，引人怜爱，而这层皮肤下是肉眼可见的薄薄一层结实有力的肌肉，这又令人畏惧。纤细又强健的美好肉体，拥有一种易碎与坚韧交织在一起的美感。

这很容易激起人们的施虐欲。

座无虚席的拍卖场为这造物主的奇迹而沸腾。

因为他那对鱼鳍状的耳朵，你决定在心里称他为“小人鱼”。

“为此，我们特地请来了有名的调教师，为这位蓝族奥特战士进行性启蒙，当然，并不会有任何实质性性器官的插入，我们会把他真正的初次留给买下他的尊贵客人。下面有请——”

一个身着黑色胶衣踩着高跟鞋的人型生物走到台前，冲大家鞠了一躬，接过了主持人递来的钥匙。你不太能确认那东西的性别，因为它同时具有女性的乳房与男性的阴茎。大概是拥有思想的人造人，专门为了性爱制造出来的。

它从人型慢慢胶质液态，再凝成一种古老的海洋生物——章鱼。

那只巨大的章鱼蠕动着靠近你的小人鱼，触手用钥匙打开了锁子和们，顺着他跪着的膝盖往上爬，将他从笼子里拖拽出来。小人鱼没有出声，只是将两腿稍微并拢了些，可是以他现在虚弱的状态，无力行动，根本无法和有力的章鱼对抗，腿再次被黏糊糊的触手分开。

巨大触手的尾尖儿从后腰到小腹下方，完完全全地包裹住蓝族的裆部，接着前后摩擦起来。那些触手上的粘液也许是有催情作用的。如此紧贴的接触，让催情药力渗进皮肤下，流进血液里。这样淫靡的场景也让你的胯下顶起大包。你看到小人鱼的小腹抽动了一下，接着一根阴茎从他的生殖腔里弹出，顶起了触手。

“不错喔，希卡利。”章鱼用机械的女声说。

你在心中默念了一遍，原来你的小人鱼叫希卡利，真是个好听到念出来都会扬起嘴角的名字。

希卡利听到自己的名字，无意义地扭动了一下被捆得结结实实的上肢，以示反抗。

在这之前，他一直表现得很冷静，仿佛清楚自己无法避免被玩弄的命运，干脆不作任何反应，这样别人就看不了他的狼狈，也就保留了最后的尊严。直到身体被迫做出生理反应，才对对方的羞辱不满地挣扎。

章鱼用一根触手缠绕在他健康的阴茎上，再操纵两根触手伸向里面的肉缝，接着用其余触手把他整个抬起来，私密部位对着观众。那两根触手的吸盘吸住两边，掰开肉缝，露出希卡利两万多年来从未示人的私密腔口，上面还挂着一丝晶莹的液体。可章鱼先前从未将粘腻的触手伸向过这个地方。

“这只能说明你本性就淫荡。”

这只能说明他本性就淫荡。你在心里重复了一遍章鱼的话。

这样的侮辱似乎让希卡利又羞又恼，因为他又开始挣扎了，好像在用肢体咆哮着“不，我不是”。可这样做的效果并不好，随着动作，他腔口处淫荡的银丝拉得更长了。

看着他紧皱的眉头和咬紧的牙关，你想，你的小人鱼是多么要强，多么天真呐，以为自己的身体可以不作任何反应，以为不做任何反应别人就会觉得无趣然后放过他。你又不得不承认，在沾染情欲之前，他确实做到了对外界一切不作反应，以至于你方才根本没发现自己的推车上放着的是个活物。

你觉得小人鱼不该被这样对待，他应该是遥远的美好的存在，就像你热爱的远古地球时期的月亮一样挂在天边，被人遥望，被人赞叹，被人歌颂，而不是如蒙尘的夜明珠一样被他人握在手里把玩。

章鱼的触手缠绕在希卡利的身上，他的阴茎被握住挑逗，肉缝被扒开，敞着脆弱的生殖腔腔口，就像邪神在品尝信徒供奉的祭品。

触手分泌出更多催情的液体，并且把淫液推进了那紧密的腔口之中，接着一个小触手拨弄已经硬的像红豆似的肉蒂。那些液体将他的下体搞得一片泥泞。

“唔嗯……”因为口腔处被绳子勒着，他说不出话来，只要闷闷的呻吟从喉咙泄出。

你觉得他的呻吟声好听极了。

“喂，你，就是你。过来。”章鱼用机械的女声和你说，“呆呆的那个变种人，别看了。”

你看呆了，直到章鱼差点一触手抽在你身上才发觉。

章鱼命令道：“变出你的爪子，然后割掉他嘴里的绳子。”

你走上前去，说：“我的爪子受伤了，可以用牙吗？”你大着胆子撒了个谎，寻思能不能占点便宜。

底下有人失去风度地对你“嘘”了一声。

因为章鱼身上的便携式麦克风把你们的对话都收录了进去，所以在场的每个人都听见了你们两个的交谈，大家都懂得你的小心思，包括希卡利。

章鱼一眼就看穿了你的意图，回答道：“可以，但只能从脸颊处咬。”

“好的好的。”你连忙点头。反正你脸皮厚，压根不在乎这些。

你捧起他的脸，看着你的小人鱼恶狠狠瞪着你的双眼。你弹出你锐利的牙齿，凑到他的右边脸颊处，他稍微躲了一下又安静下来，任凭你的尖牙划过他的肌肤，插入了娇嫩面颊与粗糙绳子的缝隙间，很快，绳子就被你卖力地要断了。

就在绳子断掉的一瞬间，你的小人鱼用头狠狠地锤向你的脑门，用宇宙通用语骂道：“滚开！”

你捂着疼痛的脑袋被锤得向后退了两步。虽然你的宇宙通用语学得不好，但脏话还是能听明白的。他一定以为你和这些折辱他的渣滓是一伙儿的。好吧，虽然你只是个临时工，但其实也没什么差别。

骂完你的下一秒他就说不出话了，章鱼的触手伸进了他的口腔里，一直倒弄他的喉咙，他只能发出干呕又呕不出来的痛苦声音。直到下体处又有一只小触手从腔口钻进他的生殖腔里，这干呕的声音变成呜呜啊啊的细小哼声。

阴茎、肉蒂、生殖腔、嘴巴，几乎身上所有能被使用的对方都被同时开发，加上催情粘液的刺激，未经人事的蓝族奥特战士很快就瘫软下去。

章鱼灰溜溜转的眼睛看向你，这次你乖乖地一甩胳膊，露出属于变种人的锋利指甲，小心翼翼地割开了捆着他手部和脚步的绳子，然后迅速躲到一旁，以免又被打到。

月亮还是在天上挂着吧。

收回指甲，你揉揉被砸得青痛的脑门儿，想，这么辣的美人你可消受不起，省得砸手里了。

章鱼的细小触手钻得很深，一直到希卡利生殖腔的最深处，在那里触手的顶端包成了一个球撞击着那块软肉。很快就开始流出一股股粘腻的液体。

最深处被捣弄，浅处却只是一个小触手在安慰，这让希卡利内心滋生不满，他想要更粗更大的东西插进来，还有胸口也想要被摸……

“嗯啊……唔呃……啊啊……”

不知不觉间，他的意志土崩瓦解，那么多人都在盯着他看，可他已经顾不得那多了。此时此刻没有绳子束手束脚，他终于能够完全彻底地打开双腿，舒展身子接受章鱼触手的操干，他不由自主地用手捏住了胸前某两个对称位置的勋章揉捏起来，但很快两个多余的小触手接过了这个使命，章鱼又生出两个大触手圈住他的胸部不断放松又收紧。

舞台下已经有不少宇宙人脱了裤子对着这幅景象自慰了，一些和带着伴儿来的或在前戏或在做爱。你也抚上自己的裆部，放出憋到爆炸的阴茎揉搓着。

“原来还有这里啊。希卡利，勋章是你的国家颁发给全国最骚浪的人的奖励吗？”

你的小人鱼面色潮红，嘴巴微张，身体开始扭动。

“唔噜……呜、呜！……呜呜……呜嗯……”由于嘴巴在被操干，他只能艰难地摇摇头否定。身为科研人员的希卡利早就意识到了这个章鱼的粘液有很大的问题，可是……可是……

为什么……为什么这么多？

从嘴巴，到胸口，再到阴茎，再到肉蒂和生殖腔……全部都被使用了。

但这还不是极限。

两只触手悄无声息地靠近他的手，顶弄在他的掌心上，黏腻湿滑的手感吓了希卡利一跳。章鱼作为一个优秀的调教师当然也意识到了这一点，于是操纵着那两根触手讨好似的拱了拱他的掌心，然后摩擦着希卡利的手掌操干起来。他握住触手，两手主动套弄起来，就像在给两个雄性手淫一样。

就连手掌都……

但为什么体内还是只有那么一点点……？

细小的触手在他的生殖腔内进进出出，时不时顶弄一下他的深处，带来快感的同时，又激起希卡利更多的渴求和欲望。

“呜呜……咕呜……呜呜……哈啊……”嘴里的触手饶过了希卡利的嘴巴，他张大了嘴急促地呼吸，嘴巴动了动仿佛要说什么，却什么也没说，欲望在和最后的底线作斗争。

那根伸进希卡利身体内的小触手，开始张开顶端的吸盘，伴随着一下顶弄吸在了他最深处的软肉上。这股快感令他震惊，令他恐惧，令他颤抖，令他欢愉。

小触手开始更大幅度地抽插处子的生殖腔，每一次进入带来火花一般的快感，每一次抽出都带动吸盘吸起那一点点软肉。

希卡利情不自禁地攥紧双手里的触手，身下其余的触手马上报复似的狠狠拍在他的屁股上。

“嗯啊！”

小腹一身痉挛，希卡利头脑一片空白，迎来人生第一个高潮，阴茎将精液射在触手上，生殖腔喷出大量的淫液，淋了章鱼一身，甚至有些都溅到了第一排观众的身上。

与此同时，你也在手中发射出浓郁的乳白色精液。

章鱼被浇了一脸也不生气，把希卡利放在地上后，重新变为胶质液态再凝固成黑色胶衣人型，踩着高跟鞋，走到浑身还在颤抖的希卡利身边，用脚踢了踢他，然后从后面搂住他的膝盖把他抱起，像人们展示经过经过它调教后，希卡利那仍然是紧致处子但已经淫荡无比的穴口。

人型把迷迷糊糊的希卡利重新放回笼子里锁好，瞥了一眼还在一旁眯着眼撸管的主持人，转而把钥匙向你丢过来，扭头下台了。

众人看得目瞪口呆，逐渐从欲望中醒来，为这惊人的艺术表演，不由得鼓起了掌。

你连忙提起裤子跑到主持人旁边推了推，对方睁眼一看是你马上一副要吃人的样子，你好心提醒他说：“大哥，快醒醒，别撸管了，结束了，该报价了。”

他马上反应过来，阴茎都吓萎了，拿出兜里的台本哆哆嗦嗦地翻找相应的页码，拿出话筒喊出了一个多到惊掉你下巴的起拍价。

很快，这个数字越涨越高，最后被一个跟你同种族的变种人拿下。

拍卖会结束，对方很快在后台交了全款，并且要求准备一个豪华大房间。面对出手如此阔绰的客人，你叔父作为负责人笑得一脸褶子，全都应下了。

他一脚踹在你的屁股上，让你把那个蓝族奥特曼亲自送到客人的房间里。

于是你又回到舞台，把那个笼子搬回推车上。完善的保安激光系统以及配备武器的安保人造人让任何人都不敢乱来。

你看着笼子里的希卡利，他浑身沾满粘液，特别是腿间，简直一片泥泞。他不脏，你还是很喜欢你的小人鱼，还是很想吻他。

希卡利蜷缩在笼子里，敏感的身体还没有摆脱高潮的影响，胸膛一起一伏喘息着 ，眼灯忽灭忽亮，嘴里好像在呢喃什么。

你停下脚步，蹲在笼子旁边，观察眼灯下挂着眼泪的希卡利。他确实是在小声说话，但你听不懂。

“嘿，希卡利，那个、我可爱的小人鱼，你在说什么？”你笨拙地用磕磕绊绊的宇宙通用语和对方沟通。

可对方还是失神落魄地重复着那一句的话。

大概是他们那边儿的方言什么的？算了吧听不懂。你这么想着，放弃了与他沟通，站起来继续推着车往目的地走去。

如果你能听得懂奥特一族的语言的话，就可以明白他一直在问“为什么不给我”。

很快，你刷了权限卡做电梯来到相应的楼层，走到相应的房间门口。

就是这里了。

可你这个时候犹豫了，手伸进口袋里，莫名攥紧了那把关着希卡利笼子的钥匙。

突然，门把自己动了起来。

是那个拍下你的小人鱼的男人。对方友好地冲你笑了笑，打开房门做出邀请的手势，说：“请进。”

这些有钱人总是喜欢装模作样的，这是你讨厌他们的原因之一。

你也露出一个假笑，推着推车进了房门。

一进去，你吓了一跳，本来宽敞明亮的房间，沙发上还坐了四个非类人的宇宙生物。你扭头看了眼关上门的同族男人，满脸复杂。

对方并没有因为你失礼又冒犯的眼神恼怒，无所谓地耸耸肩，说：“性癖比较特殊咯。”

于是你的眼神更加复杂了。

“……”对方一阵无语，觉得你可能把他在性爱里的位置搞错了，“你到底在想什么？先把笼子打开。”

“好的好的！”你开始装模作样地在身上的口袋里翻找着，“唉，哪儿去了，我怎么这么不小心。呃、那个、不好意思哈，我得先找找钥匙。”

对方双手环在胸前，一副我就看着你演的样子，耐心一直维持到你掀开门口的地毯装作找东西的样子为止。

“马上把钥匙交出来，我们玩完了也让你玩一次。”

“啊？！”你惊讶于对方揣摩你心思的精准，以及他的大手笔。

与此同时还有另外四道声音响起：“凭什么？我们花了钱的！”

你看了看那四个宇宙生物，又看了看变种族男人，突然明白了什么。

“好家伙，您们搁我们拍卖场这儿玩拼单呢？”你一阵无语，“我告诉我叔父去。”

“别啊别啊，我刚刚不都和你说了，让你玩一次。”同族男人赶忙拦住你，无奈地叹了口气，两手摊开，“再说了，你们已经卖出去的东西，几个人玩儿你们管得着吗？你要往外说，那我多没面子。没办法，我家里实在太抠门了，买下它需要我两周的零花钱，手头紧呐，只能跟这帮笨蛋拼个单了。老弟，给我留个面子，权当交个朋友。”

那个天文数字是两周的零用钱？

你嘴角抽了抽，脑子里浮现出远古地球文化里一个经典的二维互联网用语——凡尔赛。

男人又对其他人说：“反正我也只是玩个新鲜，上一次就腻了，干脆以后送给你们玩儿算了。成吗？”

其余四个宇宙生物互相看了看，点了点头。

“你呢？”

“……”你低着头，心情复杂，不知道该拒绝还是该答应。

“你不说就当你同意了。”对方一手伸进你的口袋里拿出来钥匙，打开了笼子，把希卡利抱了出来放在地上。

可恶，原来早就暴露了。

你郁闷地找了个地方坐下，双手托着脑袋，一脸不爽地看着他们的脏手在你的小人鱼身上摸来摸去。

第一个宇宙人是软体生物，祖上也许和今天那个调教师有有点渊源，只不过它是透明的。

它旋住昏过去的希卡利的双臂，将他吊在半空中，用略带冰凉的触感把希卡利唤醒。

“唔嗯……啊……这是哪里？”希卡利刚被调教后的身体敏感得不得了，这和之前的章鱼相似的感觉让他又有了欲望。

软体生物用自己的组织凝成了一个透明的阴茎，插进他的小穴里，说：“哦吼，你们被我们买下了喔。”这个宇宙生物的脾气还比较柔和，目睹之前一场表演后，猜到这个柔弱的蓝族奥特曼大概还是第一次，所以一开始凝成的是和章鱼的小触手差不多粗细的阴茎。

只是这样的尺寸已经无法再满足欲求不满的希卡利，他知道对方的生物特性，明白这是对方的好意，但……

他扭动着腰，脚尖戳着软体生物身上的一部分，说：“可不可以再大一点。”

“当然可以。”

于是那根透明阴茎就一边抽插一边涨大起来，到一个既能满足希卡利又不至于让他感到撕裂感的尺寸。

你好奇地凑到希卡利的下体处观察起来，原来里面是这样子的啊。嫩肉层层叠叠堆在一起，还有肉粒儿，不断被透明的阴茎操干开，再合上。

“啊……嗯……唔……不要看……啊……”希卡利嘴里发出难耐地呻吟，他也知道他越来越不像他自己了。明明大脑抗拒不已，身体却渴求着更残暴的蹂躏。全都是那个章鱼分泌的催情的液体的错，他一边享受着操干一边想着。

排第二个的那个宇宙生物忍不住了，将观摩的你踹开之后，一把抢过希卡利，把粗壮的性器插进了他的生殖腔里，然后疯狂挺腰，说：“妈的，磨磨唧唧的你，你到底行不行啊？干个骚货你还装上了，切。”

“嘶……慢一点……啊嗯……太快了……”

好脾气的软体生物虽然没继续把人抢回来，但难得爆了句粗口：“我操你妈试试你就知道我行不行了，以后日子长着呢，你抢人都抢到我头上了。”

你捂着被踢到的左腰部，跟着内心暗骂。

这家伙大概是有狼族基因，脾气暴躁，操穴爽到尾巴都露出来了。

“啊呃……嘶……嗯……”

希卡利被他按在地上握着腰猛干，双手紧紧攥着地毯。粗壮的性器和剧烈的抽插带来了撕裂感，疼痛的同时每一次又撞击在他最想要的那一个地方，爽得他快要晕回去。

狼人看着那个娇嫩的腔口被自己的大鸡巴一下一下捅着，内心充满自豪感和满足感。希卡利与他交合处除了淫液还流出了金色的光粒子，狼人用手指抹了一些，像是发现了新鲜的玩意一样向同伴说道：“哈哈，咱们这他妈可是操了个金逼，流金水儿呢。”

“啊！”希卡利的敏感点再一次被狼族粗长打弯儿的阴茎狠狠刮过，在发出一声不知道是因为痛苦还是因为愉悦的呻吟声后，就皱起眉头，侧过脸。

“嘿，这骚货还闹别扭了呢，我不比他们那些软家伙干得爽？”

狼人强硬地拽过他的手放在小腹，然后按住他的手，身下故意往他手心里操。希卡利手中摸到了小腹下的凸起，在加上体内那又痛又爽的冲撞，内心生出些惧意来，内壁绞得更紧了。

“嗯啊、不行了……啊啊啊啊！”

狼人的攻势猛烈而迅速，抓住了希卡利的阴茎用粗糙的手撸动着摸上铃口，在将他操上一个高潮后，就拔出阴茎射在了他的脸上。

希卡利浑身酸痛，喘着粗气，脸上是一道浓白的精液，眼灯无神地望着天花板，身下的生殖腔口还在往外冒着淫液和光粒子，小腹处是半硬的阴茎以及他自己的精液。

你心疼坏了，上前擦掉你的小人鱼脸上的精液，正准备俯身去亲他时，矮人拦住了你。

“没付钱的往后边儿排，谢谢。”这说法就好像希卡利是妓女一样。

你腹诽了一句:“傻逼矮子，你还不够我腰那么高。”

但也只能悻悻地后退。

矮人和高个子对视一眼，决定一起玩。矮人的阴茎短而粗，高个子的阴茎则是长而细。

他们把希卡利翻转过来，让他跪在地上。高个子决定玩嘴巴。可希卡利一直闭着嘴不愿张开，高个子好说歹说，最后没忍住一巴掌扇在他的脸上，一只手掰着他的下巴，一只手用细长的手指从他的嘴角向后，摸到咬肌狠狠地按下。希卡利不得不张开嘴，忍受那根细长的阴茎插进自己的嘴里，甚至从喉咙向下到食道，一股恶心的感觉涌上来。高个子的手没有放松，一直在捏着希卡利的脸颊，任凭他的手怎么推也丝毫不动。

“你们这儿有张口器吗？”高个子一边操着希卡利的嘴巴和喉咙，一边问你。

你没好气地回答：“我们这里是拍卖场诶，你以为是哪里？”

“你这小鬼为什么比被操的人还生气啊？”有钱的变种族男人冲你说。

“这跟你没关系。”

“呜呜呜呜！”

你听到了希卡利痛苦的呻吟声，凑上前查看。希卡利原本有些红肿外翻的腔口被粗大无比的阴茎撑开，成了一圈儿都有些发白的膜。他说不出话，跪在那里前后夹击，连个能躲的地方都没有。

你一拳锤在矮子后背，反而震得自己手疼。

“等等，我去找润滑剂！”说完你拔腿就走了。

高个子见状没忍住地骂出声来：“你妈的，刚刚还说什么这里是拍卖场，现在又屁颠屁颠去找润滑剂，给我找个张口器才是正经事，我感觉我一松手他就能给我咬断咯。妈的，还润滑剂，这荡妇水还不够多啊？事儿死了。”

“不管他了，干咱们的。”

“呜呜！”

你找了好多地方，问了好多人，都没找到。这时正巧碰到了将要离开的黑色胶衣人型，你连忙上前问它要了点它的粘液后，用手捧着就往回跑。随着剧烈的动作，你的皮肤也吸收了其中的催情成分，浑身开始燥热起来，胯下阴茎勃起。

“我操，怎么对我也有效果啊！”你嘴里骂着，脚下加快了步伐，结果一进门就见那个与你同族的变种人正压在希卡利的身上操干着。

“公主来救骑士啦？”

“你在放什么屁啊！”

“可是骑士在被恶龙按在身下干喔。”他说着故意狠狠顶了一下。

“嗯哦……哈啊……”

你上前查看希卡利的情况。虽然他好像失去神志变成了只会叫床的样子，但是生殖腔腔口还紧紧箍着正常尺寸的阴茎，并没有被插坏。你本以为可怜的肉穴会被又粗又短的阴茎干到外翻出来，但想象中担心的情况并没有出现。

“我玩过不少这种家伙，他们很耐操的，不管玩儿成什么样，基本都能恢复原状。喏，我好了。”对方一个挺身将精液全部灌进身下的肉壶里，滚烫的热度激得希卡利全身抖了抖。

轮到你了。

今天做过太多次的希卡利像个破娃娃一样。你把那些催情的润滑剂倒在希卡利平坦的小腹处，那些液体沿他的腹股沟流下，你用手将这些液体推进他的生殖腔。

终于能亲他了。你这么想着，俯身吻上了他的唇。也许是因为你是目前为止唯一吻他的做爱对象，他的手甚至按上你的头。你脑子里回忆着看过的黄色影片，笨拙地撬开他的牙齿，嗦着躲闪的舌头，贪婪地吞噬他口腔的一切，包括其他男人精液的味道。

希卡利主动用腿盘上你的腰，无言地催促着。就像纯爱电影里的场景一样美好，尽管你们一个是别人的玩物，一个是各种意义上的loser。

这时，背后一个坏家伙猛地按下你的腰，你的阴茎直接插入了希卡利的腔口里，毫无准备地，你们两个都发出了舒爽的声音。丢人的事来了，由于希卡利也被吓到了，内壁一下子夹紧，然后你就射了出来。

秒射。

一屋子的人都笑了出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“你是处男吗这么快？笑死我了。”  
“出师未捷身先射。”  
“嘲笑人家小孩干什么，说不定是骚货故意使坏。”  
“看不下去了，再给你一次机会，你接着搞吧。”

你涨红了脸，连忙把自己的性器握在手里搓着。你确实是处男，从前只悄悄意淫着班上喜欢的女孩子撸过管。一只蓝色的手伸来接过了你的性器，是希卡利。他握着你软下来的阴茎慢慢撸动刺激，像情人一般，张嘴含住了它。就像你方才接吻时嗦着他的舌头那样，他以同样的方式小心翼翼地包裹着你疲软的性器，然后感受它一点点在自己的嘴里涨大变硬。

“咳咳。”

直到膨胀到含不住时，希卡利吐出你的阴茎，略感不适地咳了两声，然后说：“凡是都有第一次的，别灰心。”

他似乎知道你宇宙通用语学得不好，使用的全部都是其中最简单的词汇，就像善解人意的老师一样劝解着。

“谢谢。”你真诚地道谢，吻着他，与他一起倒下。

世界很大，但两具融合的身体只需要小小一隅，旁的一切都多余。

他的臂膀环住你的肩，你的胳膊架起他的腿。在湿漉漉的亲吻中，你又一次缓缓进入他的身体，体会着性爱的感觉。

你曾见过他生殖腔内的情况，所以完全可以想象出来那些穴肉是如何迎接你，如何包裹你，如何亲吻你，如何攀附你，就像被你压在身下的，现在的希卡利一样。你松开他的唇，吻过他的下巴、他的脖子、他的锁骨、他的胸膛，想在他身体上留下什么痕迹，证明你来到过、你进入过，但发现对方的肌肤要比你想象中结实得多。你看着他胸膛的勋章，想起最开始那个跪着也浑身傲骨的身姿，本来的他应该是温柔中裹挟着冷冽气质的人，一个强大骄傲的奥特战士。他与爱人缱绻旖旎时如何放荡都无所谓，可不该这样大张着双腿被人凌辱。

你内心挣扎着，接着萌生出一个大胆的想法，亲着他的脸与他咬耳朵，说出一串数字。

对方环着你的手臂和腿都更紧了。你开始凭着雄性的本能在他体内冲撞，湿热温暖的肉穴快要把你融化了，上一个人以及你上次留在里面的精液都被你的性器打成了泡沫糊在你们的交合处，肉与肉撞击出淫靡的响声，似火花又似闪电。

他的生殖腔抽搐着绞紧你，大量的淫液浇在龟头。这股快感自你的阴茎到尾椎再到头顶，像过电一般。你再次吻上希卡利的唇，他亦热切地回吻你，高热的体温令人头晕目眩，自我意志与思维一并被抛弃了，你不是你，他不是他，世间只剩下怀中的彼此、交缠的唇舌、紧贴的下体。

像是完成了什么重要的任务一般。

很快，那个出钱最多的金主出言请你离开，走出房间的那一刻，你回头透过逐渐闭合的门缝，望了你心爱的小人鱼最后一眼。那一抹蓝色深深烙进你的脑海，再也挥之不去了。

下课铃声响起，你的思绪渐渐回到现实生活来，默默地擦干净手上的白污，把性器塞回裤子里。这个座位在最角落，根本不会有人注意到。你是个总掉队的笨拙的人，唯一做过的一件大事就是把叔父的房间号码和密码告诉了希卡利，希望他能在短暂时间里进入叔父的房间并拿到恢复力量的药剂与他本来的武器。

至于你是怎么知道东西在哪的嘛，没人把你当回事，自然也不会多留意你。毕竟你是个会偷看女生换衣服的下贱loser，在这方面很有一套。

你拿起笔转起来，抬头看向窗外蔚蓝色的天空，意识渐渐飘远了，飘向天空，飘向那个美好假日，飘向那抹最古老最鲜艳的蓝色。

“希卡利。”你发着呆，轻轻念出你的小人鱼的名字。


End file.
